The Tamvaasa
Lore “''Gaal spake, the sound summoning Tamvaasa to spring from the sea. Gaal was so glad in His glory, He gave great gifts to Tamvaasa. Food for feeding, fields to frolick in, and forests for wondering.” –Tamvaasa creation hymn Official stories: *[[The Tamvaasa Karks|''The Tamvaasa Karks]] *''The Epic of Balwyn'' *''Jonderen’s account of the Long South'' *''Poem of Vanak'' In-game Lore Events - Tamvaasa Culture Leaders: * tatinmanco - Battle of Kornit * pytdegrif - Echoes from the Zem * Hautis - The «Blüt» * Aura - Cataclysm Description The Tamvaasa are as flexible and strong as the reeds they weave into baskets. From the tall mountains to the harsh northern forests and lakes all the way out to the freezing northern seas, they can be found living and thriving, following fortune’s ebb and flow. One underestimates the Tamvaasa at their peril. Though their historic rivalry with the Durno is marked by tragedy, the proud, axe-bearing people are set to make a violent upsurge in the time of the two suns as they seek to recapture a glory remembered by the Songweavers. Fractious and independent by nature, there are many kinds of Tamvaasa, depending on their environment. The mountain and forest dwelling Tamvaasa scratch a living in small groups. Those dwelling around the northern lakes are the true center of Tamvaasa culture, focusing on their chief settlement Jaarvi. Prowling the northern coasts live the seafaring warriors of the Waterwanderers, the Folkin of Mooji. Attitude The Tamvaasa are savage, deriving their strength and ferocity from their unforgiving homeland. But that is not all the Tamvaasa derive. They and they alone are able to harness the wild forces that inhabit the northern forests - especially the terrible Vilkai. Capable of fighting alone or in groups, the Tamvaasa are skilled at ambushes as much as frontal assaults. Other "sayings" Bül said the first Tamvaasa came out of the water. He said like a fish Tamvaasa swam and breathed and ate below until the day came and Celem called him up. Bül said that when Tamvaasa reached the air he turned pale and for the first time knew cold. Cold—the breath of Klara, of the North—caused in Tamvaasa life. The wriggling to stay warm brought new muscles to his legs and arms. He learned to run and to climb; To talk among the Dirinni who tittered in the Forest tops. Tamvaasa learned to listen to the Dirinni and to all the wisdom about the Forest. Bül said it was in the darkness shivering that Tamvaasa learned about the Great Silence, which is the last sound one hears in the Forever—when Klara held her breath waiting for Forever to come take a spirit away. Tamvaasa learned that the Great Silence is not to be feared, He is all the Spirit’s best, because last, friend. Bül said that Tamvaasa grew bored with the Forest. He tired of the Dirinni and the other inhabitants of the forest. Tamvaasa moaned and moaned then, and learned in his sadness words. The words eventually became meaning and the meaning eventually took shape within Tamvaasa. Eventually Tamvaasa slept from exhaustion and the meaning which had taken shape leapt out of Tamvaasa’s mouth with his breath. Meaning was Tamvaasa’s first companion, a creature almost like Tamvaasa but not as capable of withstanding Klara’s breath. Bül said that Tamvaasa cared much over Meaning, nurtured him and fed him good food, tried to make him run and jump to stay warm. But none of it helped—Meaning lay shivering, to the point of going on to Forever. Bül said then Tamvaasa looked up and begged all the Gods to protect his friend Meaning. He was holding Meaning in his arms when Roht, from the Clouds, looked down on Tamvaasa with compassion. The compassion was of such intensity it cause a flash that hit a dead tree. The tree sprang to a new kind of life, the life known as Fire. The Fire was a heat that Tamvaasa had never known. He brought Meaning closer to Fire and the heat brought Meaning back, making Tamvaasa sigh with joy. He thanked Roht for the gift and resolved to cherish Roht in all his songs. When Tamvaasa went finally with Forever, he left Meaning his skin. Meaning put the skin on, and found that it kept him warm, even when not near Fire. Bül said that was when the Tamvaasa as we know them began to live and spread, first by the lake and then throughout all the Forest land.